User blog:SamcedesandKlaineForever/Taylen's Rival-ability Blog
Team Taylen!!! We won this week!!!!!! Yeah you're looking at a winner. *blows kiss* But really I mean I kinda knew it. Like it was Naya Rivera! She knows sexiness and talent. And I was both. To be honest I really knew I was gonna win. Like there was no way Naya was gonna pick some else besides me. No one is as flawless as I am. I am like perfection in the most beautiful form. But I want to take the time to thank all the fans. I couldn't be here without all of you. I mean I know I'm amazing but you guys are amazing too. For loving me and always supporting. For being divas like me. You guys love it when I light up the stage every week. And I'm gonna keep doing it! Why did I choose Andi. Hmmmmm, I guess because I wanted to make her look bad. I mean not that it wasn't easy. She looks bad without my help. She almost had me when she got really into the scene. Throwing paint at me, so I decided to go twice as hard. In the end, I shined. I mean that's what I do. Sorry, Andi there can only be one queen bee and it looks like that's gonna be me. The tension between Brandon and Ryan escalates every week. I mean I'm just waiting for something to happen. Brandon is not backing down. He's like ready for something to happen. Determination is like spelled clearly on his face. He has no plan of backing down and that's something I can clearly respect. And then you have Ryan, who is like a firecracker. You can tell that Ryan is just waiting to explode. To be honest, I'm just waiting on him to pop. I mean every time I see him and Brandon in the same room I can tell Ryan just wants to knock the hell out of him. Like no lie. I must admit it's a little funny. But it's also sad. I mean it's like Drew doesn't have a clue that there is so much tension is surrounding him. I mean is he that dumb? But I guess it doesn't matter how dumb he is. He's gone now. Still don't know how he stayed that long. I mean how did anyone know his name? I bet you all just knew him as Ryan's boyfriend. I mean that's all he was. If it wasn't for the fact that Ryan was sleeping with him, I doubt anyone would have known him. He wasn't even that good. I hate to say it but muck mouth Andi was even better than him. But not by a lot. Well I'm here for another week. Actually I'm here til the end. I mean there's no way I'm gonna go home now. This is where I belong. I've fought so hard. There's no way, I'll go home. I love all of my fans. Believe in me just like I do!! Kisses! Category:Blog posts